Prince Kish
by Sakuranbo-Chan
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Kish has been betrothed to a Princess named Lettuce Midorikawa, but fate has other plans. Then one day when Kish sneaks out he bumps into a peasant girl in the market and falls in love with her, but his father forbids it. [KI] [LR]
1. Girl of My Dreams

Daisuke-fan-gurl: Hiya everyone! n.n; I'm back for yet again another Tokyo mew mew story! n.n personally my favorite couple in Tokyo mew mew is Kish and Ichigo! I think they make a very cute couple, and well since I like that couple so much I decided to write a fic dedicated to them! Also hints of Ryou/Lettuce, (also this my reedited version! I notice many mistakes and decide to fix them!)

Kish: reeeeeeeeeeeeealy?

Daisuke-fan-gurl: (nods) yup!

Kish: YAAAAAAY

Ichigo: hey! No one asked me about this!

Daisuke-fan-gurl: (evil grin) :3 I didn't have to...

Ichigo: u.u;;;

Daisuke-fan-gurl: oh and before I start the fic I'll give you the full summery!

Summery: Kish has been betrothed to a young girl named Lettuce Midorikawa, while Lettuce is nice and kind she's not Kish's kind of girl, then one day when Kish sneaks out he bumps into a peasant girl in the market and falls in love with her instantly. He tells Lettuce of his undying love for the peasant girl (you can guess who can't you? –Snicker-) lettuce says she understands and tells Kish that she too was in love with a commoner boy as well. While lettuce and Kish are ok with not getting married, Kish's father is not. Apon hearing of Kish's love for the peasant girl the king, Kish's father orders for her to be killed.

* * *

Chapter 1:

_The Girl of my dreams..._

By: DFG

* * *

"Thank you Prince Kish, for showing me such a lovely garden..." A slender girl said as her faded green hair blew lightly in the wind as she tilted her head.

The boy know as 'Prince Kish' hardly glanced at the girl, "I guess the plants are quiet...interesting...Lettuce" At this Kish walked a little bit ahead of the girl know as Lettuce.

Lettuce looked down, "umm...if you would like to be doing other things besides walking though the garden with me...you can..."

Kish turned around and look at Lettuce right in the eye, "Who said I wasn't enjoying walking through the garden?" Kish leaned closer to Lettuce face so that their noses touch, "besides if I left you hear all by yourself to walk through the garden and my father would kill me you know I have to spend time with you even if I didn't want to..."

Lettuce blushed and backed away so Kish's nose was no longer touching hers, "oh...well ok...but I would not care of you leave prince Kish...for I would like to go some other things to..."

Kish looked at lettuce's big bluish gray orbs and could tell she was telling the truth, "alright only if you promise not to tell...and don't get me wrong I do like you lettuce but I have other things to do and worry about..."Kish finished

Lettuce nodded as she smiled, "I promise I won't tell a soul..." at this lettuce patted Kish on the Shoulder and began to walk through the garden.

At this a devilish smile spread across Kish's face, _'While I have the chance I'll go down to the market and play around...since there is nothing fun to do around here' _Kish thought he grabbed his cape off the coat hanger on the garden entrance.

* * *

"Ichigo! Come here Ichigo!" female voice called

A pink haired girl slowly opened her gray eyes as her mother called her from the other room. As she sat up from her hay bed she rubbed her head and walked into the 'small' living room, "Yes mother? You called?"

"Yes I did and it only took you a century to get up!" Ichigo's mother said as she insulted Ichigo, "I swear you are as slow as a turtle! You should act more like your older sister Zakuro!"

Ichigo sighed ad looked down...this was nothing unusual, her mother always made fun of her and compared her to Zakuro, and Ichigo _HATED_ it. Once Ichigo's mother was done insulting her she handed Ichigo a plain white pail.

"Ichigo you are to go down to the sea and catch us some crabs so I can make some food for us...now...now hurry it up...and _DON'T_ be late or else I'll make you sleep on the floor" Ichigo's mother said as she pushed Ichigo out the small opening in the hut, Ichigo sighed as she walked though the woods.

Ichigo always loved to walk through the woods...instead walking through the busy streets of the market, it was so peaceful and it just felt like she belonged there. After awhile Ichigo got so lost in her thoughts of how beautiful and peaceful the forest was that she was surprised when she felt cold water touch her feet.

' _Oh ...I must have reached the beach with out realizing it...'_ Ichigo thought, Ichigo smiled, the water felt so good on her feet...Ichigo closed her eyes enjoying the moment, when she remembered her mother had told her not to be late.

"Alrighty then I best get started" Ichigo said as she walked deeper into the water. Once she was deep enough she began reaching into the water and grabbing crabs and putting into the bucket just as her mother instructed.

' _It's so quiet here...'_ Ichigo thought, _' I guess I'll hum just to keep my self occupied'_

Ichigo began to hum a song her mother used to sing to her when she was real little. Ichigo smiled, those where the days when her mother was actually nice to her. Ichigo reached down into the water and grabbed another crab and threw it in the pail. Ichigo look at the pail and decided it was full enough and began to walk away from the beach.

'_Maybe I'll go through the market this time...I have just enough money to buy myself an apple'_ Ichigo thought as she headed toward the market place. Once she reached the marketplace she walk over to the apple stand right off.

"Umm...sir one apple please" Ichigo said

The man turned and looked at Ichigo and said plainly, "that will be 99 cents"

Ichigo dug in her pocket and took out her money and began to count it she only had 98 cents, "Um...sir could I please have the apple for 98 cents?" Ichigo asked almost pleading.

The man made a disgusted face and looked right at Ichigo, "And now why would I do that?"

Ichigo looked down and was about to walk away when someone's and reached over Ichigo's shoulder and dropped a penny in her hand. Ichigo turned around to see a tall boy with green hair and mysterious golden eyes staring at her.

* * *

Kish walked through the market ever so slowly not really paying attention to anyone.

He yawned.

He thought going to the market would be fun...but all it turned out to be was a really crowed place that was oh so...boring...just when Kish was about to leave he spotted a pink haired girl pleading for and apple...form the conversation the girl was short one penny. Kish having nothing better to do stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out one penny, walked over to the girl, and reached over her shoulder to drop the penny into her hand. The girl spun around and looked at Kish in shock.

Kish stood there for a minute and stared at the girl she was beautiful, she had light pink hair and innocent gray eyes, _'wow...she's really...pretty'_ Kish thought but was knocked out of his concentration when the girl began to talk in a very thankful tone.

"Thank you" this girl said as she turned around and bought the apple and she started to walk off. Kish eyes widened as she grabbed her shoulder "wait!" Kish said, "What's you name?"

The girl looked at Kish and blushed, "m-my name?" she asked

Kish nodded and smiled sweetly, "yeah..."

By now the girls face was solid red, "um...Ichigo...my names...Ichigo" Ichigo finished

Kish smiled his charming yet mischievous smile, "my name is Kish..."

"Um...would you lik-" Ichigo was cut off by Kish

"I'm sorry I gotta go! Meet me by the beach tomorrow! OK?" Kish said as he ran out of site.

Ichigo nodded and blushed as she started to walk home.

* * *

Daisuke-fan-gurl: (falls over in exhaustion) this chapter took foreveeeeeeer! It's 12:45 P.M! Man am I tired --;;;

Kish: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Daisuke-fan-gurl: well remember! REVIEW! I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't tell you how soon it will be!

Ichigo: WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE A CRUSH IN KISH?

Daisuke-fan-gurl: (is asleep) zZzZzZzZzZz

Ichigo: (sweat drops) I'm all alone...

Lettuce: (whispers) remember to review!!!!!!!

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx n.- (wink)


	2. Lunch with Ryou

Daisuke-fan-gurl: ALRIGHTY! Next chapter! I really don't have a plot for this fic so I'm just writing it as things pop into my head n.n

Kish: can I marry Ichigo?

DFG (daisuke-fan-gurl...duh...): maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe

Kish: O.O! Tell me! Tell me!

DFG: (grins evilly) nope you have to find out the plot as the readers find the plot out! :D

Ichigo: do I have ANY say in this? u.u

Kish & DFG: nope n.n

Ichigo: (sighs) that's not fair X.x

DFG: (sticks tongue out) :P your soul purpose is to be with Kish!!!!

Kish: (hugs DFG) you're the best! n.n

Ichigo: (mumbles) she is so evil! u.U;;;;

DFG: I am evil aren't I? n.n

Ichigo: (glares) you are very evil!

Masaya: (in knight outfit) I will save you from the horrible authoress!

Ichigo: (heart eyes) MASAYA! n.n

DFG: (kills Masaya just because she can) well...THAT WAS FUN! n.n

Kish: sure was! n.n

Ichigo: (runs off as she cries) MAAAASAYAAAAAAAAA! TT.TT

DFG: anywaaaaay on with the disclaimer! (Grins)

Disclaimer: DFG doesn't own anything in this fic that Reiko Yoshida, and Mai Ikumi created!

DFG: oh by the way this will also be a lettuce/ryou fic! (Grins) that's my second fav. Coupling after kish/Ichigo of course!

Lettuce: (blushes)...

Ryou: just get on with the fic!!!! (Blushes as well) x.X;

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Lunch With Ryou_

By: DFG

* * *

Lettuce, a very thin petite girl with silky green hair and gorgeous bluish gray eyes framed by her thin silver glasses made of the finest silver in the country, any man would swoon at the sight of her. But of course men came to no interest to Lettuce and Kish was no exception. Truth be told, she didn't even want to marry him, it was all just an arranged marriage with no meaning to her. What was the point in marrying a man you didn't love? Oh but Lettuce was in love all right but not with "_prince charming_" but with Kish's chief adviser, she had yet to learn his name.

Lettuce Blinked, she was all alone in the garden now, Kish had taken off to parts unknown, which she was kind if glad of she didn't feel all that comfortable around him anyways, although she did miss him, it is quite lonely in a garden all by herself. Lettuce sighed as she stood up, what was the point of enjoying the garden if she didn't have anyone to enjoy it with? Lettuce walk slowly up to the castle making sure none saw her; she couldn't break her promise to Kish, which would just be unhonorable! So true to her word Lettuce slowly and out of site retreated to her room to spend the rest of her morning, perhaps she would play a game of cards with one maid or so. Right as Lettuce turned the corner she came face to face with Kish's chief adviser.

Lettuce blushed as she moved out of his way, "G-gomen! I didn't mean to get in your way...uh...uh..." Lettuce said as she begun to trail off

"Ryou" He answered.

Lettuce nodded as her Cheeks grew hotter each second, "Uh...uh...Yes...Ryou...sorry about getting in...your...way"

"Oh...no Princess it was my Fault please forgive me...did Kish skip out on you? I understand he was suppose to be spending the day with you"

Lettuce panicked.

"Well...uh...you...see...uh...I..." Lettuce stammered as she tried to think of an excuse.

"He skipped out on you didn't he?" Ryou asked.

Lettuce couldn't lie to him or anyone else; she wasn't a very good liar. Besides that how could she lie to the man she was in love with?

"Yes he did...but I'm ok with that...I mean...I...I don't really know him that well...and I'm not in love with him...seeing it is an arrange marriage after all..."

Ryou nodded, "I understand, trust me I won't tell anyone your secret is safe with me" ryou smiled his brilliant smile causing Lettuce to turn a very bright shade of pink.

By this time Lettuce was playing with her fingers and looking down at her feet, "Um...you...uh...would you...uh...like to...um...have lunch...with...uh...me...because It's kinda...lonely eating all by...myself"

Ryou smiled, "Sure, I'd be honored"

Lettuce smile, "I...I...better call a servant" Lettuce began to walk off but Ryou caught her arm.

"No need I'll get the servants, you go wait in the garden."

Lettuce nodded, "I'll be needing to get dressed in my afternoon dress"

Ryou nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

Lettuce walked around the corner and turned the knob to her door and walked in. She walked straight her closet and sorted through al of her dresses looking for her best one. Who wouldn't want to look their best in front of the man they loved? Finally she came upon a whitish yellowish dress with yellow lilies all over it, Lettuce released her hair from it's braids and put half of her hair up in a whitish yellowish ribbon that matched her dress, next she took her whitish yellowish high hill shoes and slipped them on. Since Lettuce had had her hair in braids her hair had a wavy look to it only causing her to look more angelic. Once Lettuce was done she made her way to the garden as quick as she could.

Once she reached the garden, there was no Ryou to be seen, so of course Lettuce sat down and waited for him. Lettuce waited for sometime and every passing second got her hopes down. Then someone tapped on Lettuces shoulder causing her to turn around fast only to see Ryou smiling at her, he slowly placed a freshly picked Lily in her hair to match her dress.

Lettuce blushed.

"Sorry it took so long to get here princess-" Lettuce cut him off.

"Lettuce, Call me Lettuce."

"Alright. Lettuce I am very sorry for taking so long. The servants were all very busy so I cooked us our own meal."

Lettuce eyes widened, "oh! Ryou! You didn't have to do that!!!" Lettuce said as she grabbed Ryou's hand.

Traces of scarlet could be found on Ryou's face as lettuce grabbed his hand, "N-No it's, alright...just please eat it..."

Lettuce smile, "alright" Lettuce grabbed the rice ball off the plat and began to eat it, "This is very delicious Ryou"

Ryou blushed, "It was nothing..."

Once Ryou and Lettuce finished eating Lettuce returned to her room accompanied by Ryou where there they played cards till Lettuce grew tired.

"Lettuce you look as though you could use a good rest. You should go to bed now"

Lettuce nodded as she walked over to her bed and laid down, and in an instant she fell asleep. Although she didn't know it Ryou watched her for a few seconds before leaving the room.

His face a bright pink.

* * *

Kish slowly snuck in careful not to wake anyone up, After he had met The most beautiful girl ever named, Ichigo he had hung around the garden area till he was sure everyone was in bed and asleep. Facing his father would have been a _nightmare_ literally. Once he was safe inside his room his dreams drifted off to Ichigo, and how he would meet her at the beach tomorrow. How Kish longed to see the smiling face of his one true love. When Kish thought that nothing could go wrong his father bust through the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU KISH?!" he ordered but kish didn't respond, "WHEN I SAW LETTUCE TODAY YOU WEREN'T WITH HER! AND AS FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT! YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THIS ROOM FOR THE ENTIRE DAY TOMORROW! UNDERSTAND?! GOOD!" and with that said the king, Kish's dad stormed out. The only one thing was running through Kish's head at that moment.

_Ichigo_.

* * *

Once Ichigo reached her house the sun was already setting. Ichigo had forgotten she had to be home at a certain time, so she had taken the long way through the woods, and when she did get home it was all out _hell_.

Literally.

Once she took at step in the house her mother was yelling at her like her life depended upon it, "ICHIGO YOU ARE LATE! WHY ARE YOU LATE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE LONG! AND SINCE YOU DISOBEYED ME! YOU GO TO BED WITHOUT DINNER AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SLEEP ON YOUR BED"

Ichigo pretended to be sad so she wouldn't get a worse punishment. So she fake cried and ran to her room to find her bed was already gone, "Figures" was all Ichigo said as she pulled the red apple out of her pocket and she began to eat it, and even though she was starving and she had to sleep on the floor the only thing she thought about was.

_Kish_.

* * *

DFG: YES! I'M DONE!!!! WEEEEEE! (Is hyper because she got to stay up late to finish chapter)

Kish: O.O! ICHIGO WAS THINKING ABOUT ME!!!

DFG: n.n YUP!

Ichigo: My moms not that mean! --;

DFG: She is in my story! Got a problem with it?

Ichigo: uh...no X.x

Ryou: uh...(blushes) U.u;;;

Lettuce: (blushes) n.n

Kish: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!

DFG: (irritated) Hey! That was my line!

Kish: So?

DFG: Steal my line and no more fluffiness between you and Ichigo

Kish: O.O! (Shuts up)

DFG: (yawns) I'm tired. Oh! Remember to review! If I get reviews the next chapter will be up very fast!!!

Everyone except Ichigo and DFG: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DFG: oh! I forgot! My goal is to make all my chapters really long! Since in my last fic they where kinda short n.n;;;;;

Ichigo: NO DON'T REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME (is hit on the head by DFG)

DFG: (Grins) don't listen to her she is still getting over Masaya' s death!

Ichigo: you are to cruel (cries) TT.TT

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx n.- (wink)


	3. Back off Masaya!

DFG: YAYNESS! REVEIWS!!! n.n

Kish: YAY! Now you have to keep your promise and get this chapter up fast!

DFG: I plan too! WEEE! I have this whole chapter planed out!

Ichigo: (mumbles) evil basterd authoress!

DFG: Tsk Tsk! Don't use langue in my story! (Has pitch fork)

Kish: (pleading) NO! Don't kill Ichigo! You need her for the story!!!!!!

DFG: (sighs) that true.

Ichigo: (sarcastic) oh so what are you gonna do in the _wonderfu_l chapter authoress?

DFG: (nonchalantly) kill Masaya, or have Kish beat him up at least.

Ichigo: O.O! NO YOU CAN'T! NOT MASAYA!!!!!!!!!!!

Kish: (hugs Ichigo) Koneko-chan you always have me!

Ichigo: LET GO OF ME! (Elbows Kish in the eye)

DFG: Anyways I have a new co-writer!!! Say hello to chibi-chan!

Kish: (still being elbowed) ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...OW!

Chibi-chan: Uh...hello?

DFG: Anywayz! Chibi-chan is my new editor! She fixes all my mistakes for me so that the reviewers don't kill me (sweat drops)

Chibi-chan: n.n

Ichigo; I hope the reviewers do kill you

DFG: Tsk Tsk! I can do real _HURTFUL_ things to Masaya (grins)

Ichigo: O.O! (Shuts up)

Kish: x.X

Chibi-chan: u.U (whispers to DFG)

DFG: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!!!

Ichigo: what is?!

DFG: on with the fic!!!!!

Ichigo: WHA-?!

Lettuce: DFG doesn't own anything in this fic that Reiko Yoshida, and Mai Ikumi created!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Back off Masaya!_

Editing done by: Chibi-chan

Story by: DFG

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up!"

Ichigo's plain gray eyes fluttered open as her mother's voice called her from the living room. Ichigo sighed as she sat up holding her head, sleeping on the floor wasn't exactly comfortable, "yes mother?" Ichigo asked as she walked into the main room of the small hut. Once she neared her mother in the main room she noticed a tall thin boy with cream brown eyes and raven black hair, he was wearing the normal _fisher boy_ outfit, with contained of a plain white shirt and plain black kaki pants.

"Um...mother...may I ask who this is?" Ichigo asked, trying to seem as polite as she could in front of the handsome boy, but of course he was not nearly as handsome as Kish, the boy she had met the previous day. Nothing was more handsome than those mysterious golden eyes, and his dark green hair that seemed to bring out the creamy color of his skin. Nothing was more handsome that him, not even the boy's features in from over her.

Nothing.

A light blush spread across Ichigo's face at the thought of Kish, but of course the _other_ boy thought it was because of him. The boy smirked obviously amused that she had a crush on him, or at least amused that he thought she did.

"Let me introduce my self Mrs. Momomiya" Ichigo's mother nodded for him to continue, "My name is Masaya Aoyama, I have come here today to ask your hand in marriage"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. _He_ wanted to marry _her_, but she didn't even know him and he didn't even know her, "b-but we have never met..." Ichigo said in protest.

"No we haven't met, in till today that is"(Smart ass Masaya! ::bashes Masaya's head into the ground:: ok sorry on with the story)

"Yes but Masaya...that is your name right?"

"Yes"

"Well then...Masaya why would you want to marry me? I am but a mere girl, and I'm not pret-" Masaya cut her off.

"I want to marry you because I have never seen anyone so beautiful..." Masaya said trying to sound sincere.

Ichigo made a disgusted face, "that's all? Just because I'm pretty? Not because of my smile, or because of my personality? You want to marry me just because I'm _PRETTY_?! What kind of_ MAN _are you?" With this said Ichigo ran out of the small house, she didn't care where she was running, she just wanted to get away form the horrible man that wanted to marry her, the horrible man that liked her for only her looks, and while she was running the only thing she was thinking was.

'_I want to see Kish.'_

Unfortunately Ichigo was unaware of a certain unwanted person following her. Ichigo Unaware of where she was running was shocked when cold water touched her feet. She smiled as she remembered Kish telling her to meet him her. She looked around and searched for him, but he wasn't there. She sighed, maybe he had forgotten about her. There were plenty of girls who were prettier than her. Just then someone touched her shoulder, she whirled around only for her plain gray eyes to meet cream brown.

Masaya had followed her.

"What's wrong Ichigo? I would love to get to know you!"

"I don't want to marry you anyways! I'm in love with someone else!!!!!!"

Masaya grabbed Ichigo and pulled her closer to him, "YOU WILL NOT LOVE ANYONE EXCEPT ME! GOT IT! I SAW YOU FIRST SO YOU'RE MINE! I _OWN_ YOU!" Masaya said as he pulled Ichigo's Face close to his.

"Please let me go! I do not wish to be with you!" Ichigo said now on the verge of tears.

Masaya leaned his face into Ichigo's and was about to kiss her when she screamed, "Someone Please help me!" Masaya kissed Ichigo and grinned against her lips and whispered, "you'll be forever mine..."

Tears started to fall down Ichigo's face as she thought one thing, _'I wish Kish was here...'_

BAM! Masaya fell to the ground taking Ichigo with him, Ichigo struggled free after the person who hit Masaya picked him up and started yelling at him, "DIDN'T SHE TELL YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE?! AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU KISSED HER! DID YOU EVER THINK AOUT WHAT SHE WANTED! DID YOU THINK SHE LIKED YOU KISSING HER! YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!!!"

Ichigo looked up to see who her rescuer was, and to her surprise and enjoyment it was the boy she had fallen in love with,

Kish.

* * *

Kish sighed as he sat up from his fancy bed. He was banded to his room for the rest of the day, but he had other ideas, he was suppose to meet Ichigo at the beach today but because of his stubborn father, meeting her would be almost impossible. Kish could jump out his window but then again that was the smartest idea. Suddenly Lettuce walked into his room and set a pile of blankets and sheets on Kish's bed, Kish stared at her in confusion. She smiled and picked up two of the blankets reveling a fold piece of paper, Kish nodded and lettuce left the room. Once Kish was sure no one was watching he picked up the note and it read.

_Dear Kish,_

_I am very sorry this happened! I really didn't mean for it to turn out this way...I guess I wasn't careful enough so, in return I have brought these blankets to you, you can tie them together and use it as a rope to climb out the window_

_Sincerely,_

_Lettuce Midorikawa_

Kish smirked, Lettuce really was a kind girl. Quickly Kish started to tie the blankets together; he pulled on each one to make sure It was firm enough to hang from. Once he was done tying the blankets together Kish tied one in to his bed and hung the out end out the window, He griped the shits hard as he jumped out the window and began to climb down ever so slowly. Once or twice Kish almost slipped cursing to himself, though when did finally reached the bottom he smirked and ran toward the beach a mischievous grin on his face.

But when Kish did arrive at the beach his heart shattered. Ichigo was kissing another boy. Or at least he though in till he heard Ichigo cry out for help. How DARE that boy kiss Ichigo against her will! Out of anger Kish went and hit the boy with out thinking rage had totally taken over him. Kish picked the boy up and began to yell at him, Ichigo looked at him thankfully. Kish was about punch the boy in the face but the boy beat him to it. Masaya Punched Kish in the face and kicked him into the water. He held Kish's Head under the water as he repeatedly hit him in the face.

Ichigo's eyes were filled with horror as she ran to help him only to be pushed aside by the fuming Masaya. Ichigo began to cry.

She felt so helpless. She couldn't just stand there and watch Masaya drown and beat the boy she loved up now could she? Ichigo out of anger ran up to Masaya and slapped him right smack dab in the face, "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME! THE TRY TO KILL ONE OF MY FRIENDS! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST BURN IN HELL!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed gathering attention from the passer byers. Masaya was thrown into a stat of shock giving Kish enough time to sit up out of the water and punch Masaya right in between the eyes causing him to fall unconscious.

Ichigo now soaked ran up to Kish and hugged him. Kish now gasping for air just smiled and hugged her back, Ichigo began to cry for the fear that she could have lost Kish forever.Ichigo cried on Kish's shoulder. she felt so safe in his arms, it was a feeling she never wanted to go away.

It was the feeling of happyness a feeling she hadn't felt in _**so**_ long.

* * *

DFG: annnnnnnnd I'll stop there

Kish: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T STOP THERE! IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!

DFG: (sticks tongue out) :P to bad. You'll have to wait for the next chapter!

Kish: TT.TT NOOO! I can't wait!!!!

Chibi-chan: you had a lot of mistakes! But luckily I corrected all the ones I found

DFG: (sweat drops)

Ichigo: (in disbelief) I SLAPPED MASAYA! OMIGOD! YOU ARE SO MEAN DFG!!!!!!!!!

DFG: So everyone tells me.

Chibi-chan: I thought it was written very well! n.n

Ichigo: X.x

Kish: YOU HAVE TO WRITE MORE! SO ALL YOU REVEIWERS BETTER EVIEW! OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!

DFG: You stole my line again

Kish: (Sweat drops)

Chibi-chan; U.u...u.U

DFG: well anywayz sorry for all the errors in chapter one! I reedited it with chibi-chans help so most of the errors are fixed if you spot anymore just tell me an I'll correct it! X.x...x.X

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx n.- (wink)


	4. ENGAGED TO MINT!

DFG: ooook so Chibi-chan didn't do a very good job on editing chapter 3 (glares at chibi-chan)

Chibi-chan: (sweat drops) Sorry everyone! It was really late so I didn't spot...uh...many of the errors but I will try harder on this chapter (holds up victory flag)

DFG: Ok so the last chapter was full of Masaya rejectness and beatingness! YAYNESS!

Kish: (holds up victory flag) And Ichigo hugged me!!!!

(KishxIchigo fans go wild)

Chibi-chan: And there was masaya rejectness and beatingness!

(Masaya Bashing fans go wild)

Ichigo: (irritated) the world is against me I swear!!!!!

DFG: (grins) well it's kinda true

Kish: I LOVE YOU KONEKO-CHAN!!!!!!

Ichigo: --; I think I figured that out a long time ago

Lettuce: um...I like you story very much DFG-san!

DFG: (hugs Lettuce) YOUR SO NICE! Unlike a certain cat I know...

Ichigo: (cries) you are so mean to me

Ghost Masaya: don't cry!

Ichigo: (heart eyes) MASAYA!!!!!!

Everyone but Ichigo and lettuce: OH NO MASAYA IS BACK!

Chibi-chan: DFG DO SOMETHING!!!

DFG: (grabs key board) Mwhahahahahahaha!

Kish: (Is scared) oh no DFG has gone power crazy

DFG: (types something on keyboard) Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!

(Masaya is suddenly cut into millions of pieces by DFG's special ghost cutting sword)

DFG: there Masaya went Bye Bye!

Ryou: Can we please just start the fic?!

DFG: Right after the disclaimer

(Disclaimer walks in and clears his throat)

Ichigo: the disclaimer is a person O.o?

Disclaimer: I prefer to be called Fred

DFG: uh-huh...well...uh...Fred...please do the Disclaimer

Fred: uh-right...DFG doesn't own anything in this fic that Reiko Yoshida, and Mai Ikumi created!

Ryou: --;

DFG: U.u

Ichigo: I swear this place is so ABNORMAL!!!!!!!!

Ryou: JUST START THE FIC!

DFG: o.o;;; alright, alright...(mumbles) someone is crabby

Ryou: I HEARD THAT!

DFG: o.o;;;;

* * *

Chapter 4

_ENGAGED TO MINT?!_

Editing done by: Chibi-chan

Story by: DFG

* * *

Lettuce smiled as she closed Kish's door behind her, somewhere in her heart she new Kish had somewhere to go or someone to meet. Lettuce then began to walk toward her own room, though Kish had been punished Lettuce hadn't since the king found no fault in having lunch with an adviser, since she had told him she was lonely and wanted someone she knew to have lunch with her. Before Lettuce turned the corner to go to her room she placed her hand over her heart and thought of Ryou. She thought of his strong baby blue eyes and his silky Blonde hair. Lettuce's face grew hot at only the thought of him. Lettuce smiled and continued walking to her room, when she turned the corner she froze. Ryou was standing at her door waiting for her; Lettuce's face grew pink as she walked up to Ryou.

"Hello Ryou" Lettuce said as she greeted him with her usual cheerful smile.

"Hello Princess Lettuce" Ryou said flashing another one of his brilliant smiles.

"So what brings you hear Ryou?" Lettuce asked trying not to blush.

"Well...um...actually I came to ask you what you wanted to eat for breakfast with me." Ryou said as his face turned a very light shade of scarlet.

"Wha?" Lettuce asked.

"Will I thought maybe you would like to have breakfast with me...but I guess you don't" Ryou said as his eyes faded into a sad stage.

"Oh no! I'd love to have breakfast with you but...I' m not fond of the food here...seeing I have never been to this side of the country till this year" Replied Lettuce.

Hope returned to Ryou's eyes as he gazed at Lettuce, "Well Pancakes are my favorite..."

Lettuce nodded, "Whatever you like, I'm sure I'll like, Ryou..."

Ryou smiled, "there's a special place that I want to show you after we get our breakfast we can go eat it there."

Lettuce smiled, "that sounds great ryou..."

"Oooooh _Pookie-san_!" Ryou turned to see a girl with dark blue hair and cream brown eyes yelling at him, his face fell as he mumbled, "_not her again_..."

Lettuce blinked, "Who is this Ryou? You sister?"

The girl began to laugh, "So your that dimwit Princess I heard so much about" The girl began to look lettuce over, "Hmmmm, your not as pretty as they all said you were, _gosh_, as a matter of fact your quite ugly, but then again no one is as pretty as me." The girl began to laugh again, "Oh you're probably wondering what my name is and it's Mint, Mint Aizawa."

Lettuce was shocked, a girl that didn't know her called her ugly?! Now that just wasn't right, "Well...um...I've...never...been...called ugly before...."

Mint smirked, "course they wouldn't, you're a princess no one EVER tells the princess what they are truly thinking!" Mint laughed yet again, "I see you have met my Pookie-san! He's my **_fiancé_** ya'know!"

Lettuce jaw couldn't have gotten any closer to the ground as fresh tears started to form in her eyes. The man she had loved was _ENGAGED_?! And he hadn't even bothered to tell her. Lettuce forced a smile, "That's very...g-great for you both...um...Ryou...I just remembered...I have some business to attend to...so can't...e-eat breakfast with you...." At this lettuce began to run of toward her room tears spilling form her eyes.

"Lettuce! Wait!" Ryou cried out as he extended his arm

"Oh _Pookie-san_! Don't bother with her! She's just a selfish brat! That wants to take you away from me!!!" Mint said in her usual annoying voice.

Ryou whirled around and glared at Mint, "No! Lettuce is a sweet girl! _Unlike_ you! And she's not selfish like you either! She is everything that I ever wanted! And _YOU_ are not going to ruin it because you _WANT_ to be _my _fiancé!" With this said Ryou ran down the hall after Lettuce.

"Oh! Poo! Pookie-san is so dense! And his head all messed up because of _THAT_ dimwit girl" Mint said as she walked in the opposite direction.

Once Lettuce reached her room she slammed the door shut, running to her bed. Spilling on to her Pillow fresh tears rolled out of her eyes.

* * *

Ichigo still hugging Kish continued to cry on his shoulder, she was to happy to express her feelings in words, so she let her tears of joy speak for themselves. Kish smiled, He truly was in love with Ichigo. Kish gently pushed Ichigo off of him as he stood up; once he was standing he hoisted Ichigo up as well.

Ichigo smiled at Kish as she wiped away her tears, "Um...Kish I don't know much about you...and...I was wondering if you...would tell me a few things about yourself..." Ichigo blush, "and I'll tell you some things about myself"

"Well if it'll help me to learn more about Koneko-chan! Then of course!"

Ichigo smiled, "fine. My name is Ichigo Momomiya, I'm 17 years old, and my birthday is August 22 1887, I live with my mother Sakura Momomiya, who treats me _horribly_! And" Ichigo Paused only to turn a crimson color.

"And?" Kish Asked

"And" Ichigo said, "I have fallen in love with you Kish."

Kish smirked, "Well Ichigo Momomiya! My name is Prince Kish Katsukiya; I live in the place up yonder, I am 18 years of age, and my birth day is November 9 1886, I live with the king who of course gives me _No _freedom, and of course I feel in love with the loveliest maiden of all, Ichigo" Kish smiled his mischievous smile.

Ichigo' s Plain gray eyes stared at Kish in disbelief, _He_ was the _prince_ and _he_ was in love with **_her_**, "Y-you're t-the Prince?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Kish nodded but then his face saddened," Yes but there is one thing I left out, I'm engaged to the princess of a far away land..."

Ichigo' s eyes widen, "b-but..."

Kish cupped Ichigo's face in his hand, "Do not worry Koneko-chan, I do not want to marry her and I don't think she wish's to marry me either, So I wish to run away with you Ichigo and get married in a small chapel and we can live a simple life."

Ichigo smiled, "Oh kish! I would love to marry you but wou-" Ichigo was cut off when Kish's soft lips brushed ever so lightly against hers. Ichigo's couldn't have gotten any redder.

"Now, Now Koneko-chan! We do not need to talk about the _'ifs'_ when need to thing about the _'wills'_ alright? No will you come with me to my home so that I can show your wedding dress I'm sure you'll find it quite nice"

Ichigo Nodded as she followed Kish toward the marvelous palace.

It is very Unfortunate that they didn't see the Piercing cream brown eyes that glared at them as they walked of, _"Ichigo will be mine no matter what..." _the owner of the cream brown eyes hissed as he sat up out of the water, _"How would your father react if her knew you were planning on marrying a mere peasant girl, Price Kish?"_ The Boy laughed as he to began to walk toward the palace, the sky darkening as he neared.

* * *

Masaya walked up to the castle gates and grinned, he would get the girl of his dreams, and he was willing to do anything. Masaya was about to walk into the palace when a guard stopped him.

"What is your business here?" The guard asked holding a spear to his throat.

"I have important news about the kings son. News _His Majesty_ will probably find _veeeery_ interesting." (Damn MASAYA! He just HAS to use his words to get his fat ass way...oh...hi! sorry n.n;;; )

The guard nodded and led him into the fast Great hall. They stopped once they reached the king and,

Bowed.

"What is your reason for you being here peasant?" The king asked his loud voice bouncing of the hand painted walls.

"Your Majesty" Masaya said as he bowed again, "I have brought news of your son, He is..."

* * *

DFG: DUM DUM DUUUUM! Yes I will end here!

Kish: NO! YOU CAN'T STOP IT THERE!!!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!! I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!!

DFG: sorry but I couldn't pass up a great opportunity for a cliffy.

Chibi-chan: o.o! WOW! DFG didn't have many mistakes n.n

Ichigo: u.u is masaya the villain or something?

DFG: ya' think

Kish: I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! I KISSED ICHIGO!!! n.n

Ichigo: I hate this chapter! I _KISSED_! Kish!!!!!

DFG: be happy! I could have done _muuuuuch _worse (grins)

Lettuce: I thought this chapter was sad...(tears up)

DFG: OH! Cheer up Lettuce Ryou doesn't even like Mint!

Ryou: Seriously! Who the hell calls their fiancé _'Pookie-san'_?

Everyone: Mint.

Mint: I HEARD THAT!

DFG: anyways! Review!!!!! I won't post the next chapter till I have 16 reviews! n.n so you better review!

Kish: YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!! IT WAS A CLIFFY!!!

Mint: no one cares about _you_ they all care about _me _though!!!! REVIEW SO I CAN TALK MORE TO POOKIE-SAN IN THE STORY!!!! n.n

Ryou: (throws up)

DFG: uh...(scoots away from Ryou) um...Mint...I'll...uh...work on....giving you more lines...(not! NOOOOT!!!!! _NOOOOOOOOOT_!)

Everyone except Ichigo (_surprise surprise_) and Ryou who is still currently throwing up: REVIEW!!!!!!!!

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx n.- (wink)


	5. Pudding Enters the Mix

DFG: O.O!!!! YAYNESS! SOME MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED! (Jumps for joy) I feel so loved!!!!!

Kish: YAY! :D! Now you can continue!

DFG: Yup! But this chapter might take awhile

Kish: Why?

DFG: Hafta wait till the week end, or else I don't have any time (cries)

Ichigo: n.n YAAY!

DFG: Masaya is _SOOO_ dead in this story!

Ichigo: O.O...TT.TT

DFG: (cries) I want to write the ending. LOL! But I still have to write the middle...damn

Kish: I want to know what happens! Start the fic!

DFG: alright! :D! Oh and no this isn't a mint bashing fic, and no Mint is not going to be the evil one (sweatdrops) I just made her insult Lettuce, it's part of the plot XD!

Mint: (sips tea) _HMPH!_

DFG: -.-

Ryou: ...(vein mark)

DFG: Ehehehe I think I better start (sweatdrops)

Chibi-chan: o.o; uh...is there going to be fluff in this chapter?

DFG: Hmmmm...I don't thin so there might be _SOME_ Fluff but I think this chapter is mostly gonna be about lettuce o.o;; yes it might be kinda sad too...

Kish: O.O! How is it sad! YOU MUST TELL ME NOW!

DFG: (Acts like she is zipping her lips) I'm not telling!

Kish: Your evil!

DFG: So I've been told :D!

(Crashing noise in the back)

DFG: o.o;;; lets start before things get ugly...

Chibi-chan: (nods)

* * *

Chapter 5

_Pudding enters the mix!_

Editing done by: Chibi-chan

Story by: DFG

* * *

Lettuce sat on her bed tears still streaming down her face as she listened to Ryou bang on the door saying, "Lettuce! It's not what you think!" How could it _NOT_ be what she thought? She didn't care anyways, she just want to get away...away from _everything_. Lettuce whipped away the tears that still lingered on her face as she walked over to her closet; she grabbed three worn out old dresses and a pair of brown shoes. She hesitated as she looked at the door, did she really want to leave?

Yes she did.

She closed her eyes and mouthed _'goodbye'_ She then walked over to her bookcase and pushed it to the right trying not to make a sound, When the book case was completely out of the way lettuce looked down the long narrow hallway, she didn't know were it led all she knew was it was a way out of the castle. Lettuce took a deep breath and began to walk down the passageway .It was cold and damp, not exactly _a walk in the park_, not to mention she had to crawl through the tunnel, no exactly comfortable.

Lettuce had been crawling threw the tunnel for about thirty minutes when she stopped. Her knees had been rubbed raw; She lied down and began to softly cry to herself. How could this have happened to her? She was a princess suppose to be marring _'Prince charming'_ but instead prince charming had no interest in her and she was in love with an engaged man, oh right...and she was crawling threw a tunnel that led to god knows where, she was bleeding and she felt like complete garbage. Could things get any worse? Yeah, things _ALWAYS_ got worse for at that second Lettuce heard someone yelling her name from the beginning of the tunnel a voice that could only belong to one person,

Ryou.

Lettuce out of both sorrow and anger continued down the god for saken tunnel to a place unknown, she didn't care about anything at this point, she just want to get away from all her pain, she wanted to get away from Ryou who which she felt betrayed her, she wanted to get away from the horrible memories of being tease by all the other Princess how had told her she was worthless and that no man would lover her, and as much as it hurt to admit it she believed them. Just When Lettuce was about to give up and turn back to her miserable life she saw a bit of light at the tunnel, she smiled, maybe at the end of that tunnel there was hope, someone who would love her for who she was.

Lettuce soon reached the end of the tunnel and climbed out of the tunnel once she reached the end she collapsed, she thought she was alone till a pair of golden eyes appeared in her face.

"Are you alright? Na No Da?" The voiced asked

Lettuce lifted her face enough to see a young girl wearing a short orange sundress staring at her with a worried expression, "uh...no...i'm...just a...little tired...I guess...."

"Hmmmm...Wanna come with me to see my father Na No Da?"

Lettuce stared at the girl, what did she have to lose? The girl seemed nice enough. Lettuce smiled, "Yes that would be quite nice...."

"Father is very nice, well to pudding Na No Da! But not to brother! Or no! Brother is a stinker Na No Da! I'm Dada's favorite Na No Da!" The girl known as pudding said her blonde hair bouncing up and down as she walked.

Lettuce chuckled, "You are very sweet Pudding-Chan."

Pudding looked up at lettuce with pleading eyes, "You really think so? Na No Da!"

Lettuce nodded.

Pudding stared at Lettuce for a while then asked, "What is your name? Na No Da!"

Lettuce hesitated she couldn't tell her, her real name, "Reatsu"

"Reatsu-Onee-Chan!" Pudding said jumping up and down, "will you be my friend? Na No Da!"

Lettuce smiled, Pudding was so cute and innocent, "Of course Pudding-Chan!"

Pudding grinned, "Oh! We are here! Na No Da!"

Lettuce looked up then frowned. She was right back were she started. She was back at the palace. Pudding-Chan seem so excited about her meeting her father...she couldn't let her down so Lettuce decided to just follow pudding in to the castle.

It wouldn't hurt would it?

"Is something wrong Lettuce-Onee-Chan? Na No Da!" Pudding asked

"Iie Pudding-Chan" Lettuce said plastering a smile on her face. (For all who done know Iie means no in Japanese o.o;;;)

Pudding walked past the guards without asking her who she was, and of course the let Lettuce by for she was the princess after all. Once they entered the palace Pudding led Lettuce toward the great hall taking many turns on the way. Once they did reach the great hall Pudding stood by the doors and waited for the guards to open them up, the guards didn't even hesitate to open the doors witch Lettuce found very...odd. Inside the Great hall a tall...handsome...young man stood he had Raven black hair and cream brown eyes, he was standing in front of the king saying something but was something when...

"DADA! NA NO DA!" Pudding talked the king knocking him out of his seat. The king on the other hand didn't look surprised at all, "What is it Pudding dear? Can't you see I have company?"

Pudding smiled, "Mama wants you, she said it can't wait! Na No Da!"

King stood up and looked at the raven-haired boy, "Sorry but my wife needs me, I will be with you shortly in the mean time you may stay here.

The boy nodded and walked passed lettuce but to lettuce he didn't seem all that sincere, in fact he had an evil aura about him.

* * *

Ichigo and Kish walked hand and hand to the castle sending silent smiles at each other every now and then. Kish lead her to his window and turned to her, "Can you climb?" Kish asked Ichigo.

"Of course I can _Cliiiiimb_ what do you take me for? A helpless girl?" Ichigo asked a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

Kish shook his head, "I was ...just asking but anyway, I want to show you something. I'm sure you'll like it!" Kish said smiling a wide smile.

Ichigo smiled back, "I'm sure to, but why do why have to climb?"

"Well...i kinda...snuck out..." Kish said as he scratched the back of hid head.

Ichigo smirked as she grabbed a hold of the sheets, "You really are a stinker!"

"Maybe so" Kish said grinning as he quickly grabbed a hold of the sheets and started to climb up the rope after Ichigo.

* * *

DFG: ok! So this was a bit of Lettuce torture, sorry! But that was part of the plot n.n;

Kish: your mean. You only put me ion there for a little while!!!!

DFG: Sorry, this story is about lettuce to!

Kish: ...

DFG: Anyways review!!! I won't post the next chapter till I got 25 reviews! :D

Kish: your evil

DFG: I know!

Ichigo: your mean MASAYA! (cries)

DFG: Riiiiiiiight! Oh! I might no be able to upload in awhile! n.n

Kish: why?

DFG: Grounded

Kish: damn.

Ichigo: I'm ending this!

Everyone: REVIEW!

Ichigo: (mumbles) baka

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx n.- (wink)


	6. Fluffy Love

DFG: I just found out that I am on 7 favs. List (is honored) I am so honored that people like this story enough that they put it on their favs. list! n.n

Chibi-chan: Wow! Congrats!

DFG: And because I am really happy! This will be a whole chapter about Kish Ichigo fluff! n.n

Kish: (eyes sparkle) Yaaaaay!

Ichigo: (cries)

DFG: Ichigo you really need to cheer up!

Ichigo: why should I cheer up?!

DFG: Beeeeecause...uh...I dunno :D

Ichigo: You are really no help

DFG: :P

Kish: (is still to happy to speak)

DFG: Anyway! I am cooking strawberry cake for all my reviewers!

Kish: Why?

DFG: because they are so nice to me and deserve a treat!

Ichigo: (cat ear twitches)

DFG: u.U ooooook anyways strawberry cake yummy! :9

Kish: can you start the fic! I want to read!!!

Ryou: what is this chapter gonna be about anywayz?

DFG: Uh...fluff

Ryou: (Sarcastic) Wow some summery!

DFG: (glares)

Kish: Why haven't you been updating as much?

DFG: well I had to plan this chapter, and Island Chaos's second chapter, Plus I had to write the third chapter of my saiyuki story (this story is not posted on ) Plus my DNAngel ficcy (also not posted on ) Plus homework, and daily chores, exercise, daily reading, and of course feeding my dog playing with her and taking her on walks, so yes I do have a VERY busy life, oh and I forgot, girl scouts (shutters) witch I really don't like because it's boreing and when we go camping we camp in cabins, not tents, camping is CAMPING IN TENTS! Ok sorry n.n; got side tracked anyways so I have to stay up late to write my fics (cries) it's to much (falls over in exhaustion) yes so now you know why it takes a while for me to updates (bows) but during thanksgiving break I will write at least three chapters! WOOHOO! Ok for all those who aren't American and don't know what thanksgiving is just e-mail me at and I'll explain!

Kish: Dang!

DFG: (cries) yes it's like 9:00 P.M now oo; and normally I write till 12:00 A.M to 1:00 A.M

Ryou: that explains all the grammar errors, and spelling errors

DFG: (sweat drops) well normally chibi-chan helps me with that, Chibi-Chan is my cousin who lives with me! Unfortuneally we have to share a room oo;

Ryou: We don't want to know about your life we want to read your story!

DFG: Fine Mr. Grouchy! I'll start!

Disclaimer: DFG doesn't own anything in this fic that Reiko Yoshida, and Mai Ikumi created!

* * *

Chapter 6

_The Fluff Chapter_

Editing done by: Chibi-Chan

Story by: DFG

* * *

Ichigo hoisted her self up the rope of sheets and into Kish's room. Once she feel on the floor in exhaustion she stood right back up to help pull Kish into to the room and to Ichigo's surprise Kish fell on top of her causing her to turn a dark crimson color. Kish smirked as he gently began to tickle her while her had the chance, Ichigo exploded into laughter pleading for Kish to stop but to her dismay he continued till she was completely out of breath from laughing.

Ichigo turned to Kish and hit him softly on the shoulder, "Don't ever to that again!!"

Kish smirked, "What if I want to?" Kish leaned over and kissed Ichigo softly on the neck causing Ichigo to giggle.

"Kish STOP! That tickles!" Ichigo began fits of giggles as Kish kept kissing her on her neck, Kish never stopped till Ichigo pushed him away and looked him straight in the eye, "I said stop because..."

"Because?" Kish asked putting on his fake sad puppy dog look.

Ichigo smiled, "Becaaaaause it's my turn!" Ichigo said as she pressed her lips against Kish's and kissed him, and to her liking he kissed back.

This time Kish was the one to pull away, "Oh! Ichigo I brought you here for a reason, I wanted to show you something."

Ichigo still in a dreamy stat from Kish's kiss looked at him with dreamy eyes, "What did you want to show me?"

Kish stood up and walked over to his closet, he pushed several things out of the way and pulled a old silver box out and handed it to Ichigo, "It was my mothers, she gave it to me and told me to give it to my true love, and you are my true love Ichigo, Please open it."

Ichigo blushed as she nodded and opened the box up and pulled out a white wedding dress with Pink trimmings and red ribbons tied to the sleeves, it was the most beautiful dress anyone had ever given her after all it was a wedding dress.

"Omigod...Kish...this is so beautiful...I could never except this... this was your mothers...she was royalty...she would never want a mere peasant...like me to wear it..." Ichigo said as she looked at it will sorrowful eyes.

Kish smiled warmly at Ichigo, "My mother died a couple of years ago...I was devastated she gave me her wedding dress before she died...she told me to give it to the girl I was in love with...not the women my dad would pick out for me...she told me to hide it well for when the wife if a man dies he must remarry immediately and use the same wedding as his previous wife used, but my mother didn't want another women to marry my father wearing the wedding dress she wore she wanted the women I loved to wear it when we go married, so when my father searched for the dress I hid it in that silver box and never touched again till today, when I gave it to you."

Ichigo smiled as tears rolled down her flustered cheeks, "That...is a very touching story...and I will wear this wedding dress...for you and your mother...oh how I wished I could have met her..."

Kish smiled as he leaned forward and kiss Ichigo softly on the lips once more, "I think is some way, you have met her threw me..."

Ichigo smiled as she moved closer to kish and hugged him, "Kish...I love you more than I can tell you in words..."

Kish hugged her back, "Why don't you try it on?"

Ichigo blushed, 'Bu-but your w-watching..."

Kish laughed, "I'll turn around"

"You'll peak!" Ichigo cried her face now pure red.

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will NOT!"

"Alright! So you WON'T peak!"

"Exactly!" Kish said a mischievous smile on his face.

"If I catch your dead meat!" Ichigo cried as she watched Kish turn around.

Ichigo still red as a tomato started to change into her new wedding dress, but she wasn't aware of the mischievous kish who was peaking, unlike he had told her wouldn't

* * *

Lettuce sighed; it was so hard to avoid ryou when everywhere she went ryou seemed to be there searching for her. Lettuce was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see nor here the little girl approach.

"HI REATSU-ONEE-CHAN! WHATCHA DOIN? NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled at the top of her lungs.

Lettuce rather startled at this point turned around to face the yellow haired girl, "Uh...nothing...really...Pudding-Chan..."

"Do you need anything? Na No Da?"

"Well...uh...so do you have any...uh...wigs?"

"Yes! Na No Da!"

"Can I borrow one?"

"Yuppers! Na No Da!"

"Uh...what kinds do you have?"

"I'll show you Na No Da!"

"Uh...ok..."

Pudding smiled and grabbed Lettuce by the hand and began to drag her down the hall to her room, and of course lettuce was not expecting Puddings sudden actions, therefore she screamed as Pudding pulled her along. Pudding came to a halt at a yellow door that had _Princess Pudding_ written on it.

"We're here! Na No Da!"

"Lettuce nodded as she regained her balance, "Uh...alright then...shall we go in?"

"OK! Na No Da!"

Pudding turned the knob and literally kicked her door open (Dang! Oo;)

"Come in Reatsu-onee-chan! Na No Da!"

Lettuce nodded as she followed the strange princess in to her room. Pudding trotted over to her closet and flung the door open, then began to throw random wigs at lettuce, Lettuce frantically ran around the room trying to catch all of the wigs, but she didn't do a very good job as she ended up on her butt.

"Are you alright Reatsu-Onee-Chan? Na No Da!"

Lettuce nodded as she sat up holding her head, "I'm fine..."

Pudding smiled, "You can pick and borrow any wig you want Onee-Chan! Na No Da!"

Lettuce smiled and began to look through all the wigs, some wigs were purple others were red and yellow and some was even pink, by one thing lettuc took note of, it was a little bottle that guaranteed to turn your hair blonde for at least a week.

Lettuce turned to Pudding, "May I use this one?"

"Yes! Na No Da!

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome! Na No Da!"

* * *

DFG: YAAY! Chapter done! Woohoo!

Kish: Yay! Fluff!

DFG: Sorry if the fluff sucked (cries)

Kish: I thought it was good!

DFG: I can't trust you!

Kish: TT.TT

DFG: Anywayz! Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter!

Kish: TT.TT

DFG: Anyways I'll try to update whenever I can! But first I have to write the second chapter of Island Chaos! Witch should be up about a day after this chapter! That is if I have time to write it! XD! Anyways expect the seventh chapter to this fic to up Sunday if not Saturday!

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx n.- (wink)


	7. If I Can't Have Her NO ONE CAN!

DFG: o.o; I am…SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like…two months T.T Gomen!

Kish: why haven't you updated?!

DFG: I was too lazy…

Kish: (falls over Anime style) THAT'S NO EXCUSE!

DFG: u.U I know I know…I was also caught up in school work and Mangas…ha-ha…

Kish: So are you going to FINALLY finish chapter 7?!

DFG: YEAH! (Holds up piece sign) I'm gonna finish this story even if it kills me X.x

Kish: We don't want you to die now…

DFG: (sweatdrops) DO you think I want to die? Man you are so weird sometimes Kish…

Kish: T.T

DFG: But of course that why I LOVE you! (Glomps Kish)

Kish: Ack! x.x;

DFG: ok! Disclaimer tell em!

Disclaimer: DFG doesn't own anything in this fic that Reiko Yoshida, and Mai Ikumi created!

DFG: Oh! Here are some translations for I may use some Japanese words in this chapter

_Onsen_- A hot spring

_Yosh_- Okay

* * *

Chapter 7

_If I Can't Have Her NO ONE CAN!_

Story By: Daisuke-Fan-Gurl

* * *

Lettuce stared at the bottle as she walked down the dark Castle hallway that led to the castles bathing rooms, in other words an Onsen. Lettuce sighed. How much she wanted to be with her prince, and hiding was no way to win his heart, but he was already taken so what could she do anyways? 

Lettuce blinked as fresh tears spilled out of her eyes. Lettuce sighed as she began to whip them away.

"I…I have to be…strong…" Lettuce choked out as she stopped in front of the door that led to the inside Onsen. She sighed her final sigh as she slowly pushed the door open. As Lettuce peered in she sighed in relief.

No one was in the Onsen.

Lettuce carefully set the bottle of hair dye on the edge of the Onsen as she walked to the back room where she changed out of her cloths and wrapped a towel around herself as she walked quietly over to the edge of the Onsen.

"Now all I have to do is…" Lettuce said as she began to read the back of the bottle.

In her entire life Lettuce had never seen anything like it. Yeah sure there was your normal wigs but…dyeing you hair a different color? That was something new; witch made her wonder how Princess Pudding got it. Lettuce shrugged it off as she squeezed the bottle and a yellow gel like substance oozed out.

"Well here goes nothing…" Lettuce said as she started to scrub the shampoo like substance into her hair. Once it was all scrubbed in Lettuce leaned back into the warm water and rinsed it out.

"Alrighty then…" was all lettuce said as she slid out of the Onsen and grabbed one of the maids' dresses; remember she's trying to disguise herself. Once Lettuce was in the full Maids' uniform she grabbed on of the brushes that was by the Onsen and took her hair of or her braids and brush threw her hair so that she didn't look like the same person. She quietly excited the Onsen and continued to try to find a place where she could stay for awhile, she had it all planed out, she would say she was a new maid and that the king had told her that she was suppose to report to the maids' dormitory.

"Yosh! I can do this!" Lettuce said as she held her hand up in the air. Lettuce sighed but then stiffened when she felt someone delicately taped her on her shoulder.

"Um, Excuse me, have you seen Princess Lettuce?" A very strong voice asked. Lettuce wanted to cry, that voice was oh so familiar, it belonged to the person who was causing all of her pain.

Lettuce turned around and forced a fake smile, "I'm sorry sir, but I haven't seen the princess anywhere around here…why is there some sort of trouble?"

Ryou stared in shock at lettuce, "Le-Lettuce?!" he exclaimed

Lettuce made a confused face, "My names not lettuce…it's Reatsu…sir are you ok?"

'Oh…" Ryou looked down in disappointment, "I see… sorry then, well if you do see her tell her what Mint said wasn't true…ok?"

Lettuce nodded, "I will sir."

Lettuce watched as Ryou walked off, tears filled her eyes. What Mint had said…wasn't true…? Lettuce collapsed onto the floor, she had been such a fool she hadn't even listened to Ryou, she was such a horrible person. Cold tears slid down her eyes once again, why she was crying she didn't even know she just felt all was hopeless.

"Are you ok miss?" a cold voice asked from behind Lettuce. He placed his hand on her should, Lettuce shivered.

His hands were so…

Cold.

Lettuce turned around, her large blue orbs making contact with cold Cream colored eyes. Lettuce backed up a little and exclaimed, "Oh…me? Sure I'm fine…um…"

"Ah…I see…do you happen to know where Prince Kish's room might be?"

Lettuce froze. Something inside her was telling her to tell him no, but what business could this stranger possibly have with Kish?

Lettuce looked around nervously, "What business do you have with master kish? Sir?"

Masaya smirked, a cold and heartless smirk, "Let's just call it Official business nothing more…"

Lettuce eyed Masaya with suspicion, "alright, I'll take you there…"

"Very good darling, that was the right choice, I wouldn't want to harm such a pretty girl…"

Lettuce shivered, something about this guy, it scared her, the way he talk about her it was so, so perverted in a sense.

* * *

Ichigo smiled a huge smile as she looked at herself in the mirror she looked absolutely elegant! 

"I…I…I don't know what to say…" Ichigo said, as she looked herself over.

Kish stood up and walked over to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around her, "You look so lovely Koneko-chan…"

Ichigo closed her eyes and let the warm feeling of safeness wash over her. Whenever she was around Kish she was always happy. It felt so nice to be loved. Kish leaned down and kissed Ichigo softly on the neck, causing her to shiver.

Ichigo turned around and was about to kiss Kish on the lips when a soft knocking noise came from Kish's door.

Annoyed Kish walk over to the door and opened it slowly only to receive a blow in the face. Kish being very unprepared was instantly knocked out. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear, as there in the door way stood none other than Masaya in the flesh.

"M-Masaya…" was the only word that escaped Ichigo's mouth as she stared at the horrible site in front of her.

"Yes my pretty…" Masaya smiled evilly, "It's to late for you and me…you had you chance…instead I think I would enjoy watching you die a slow and painful death…"

Ichigo rushed over to Kish, completely ignoring Masaya, "Kish! KISH! Get up! Oh god! Please get up!"

Masaya was beyond pissed off at this point, so he power walked over to Ichigo and grabbed her roughly by the arm, "I think you have an appointment with the kind…little girl…"

Ichigo winced as she looked up at Masaya with tears in her eyes, "N-No please…"

* * *

DFG: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! 

Kish: WHA?! WHY DID YOU END THERE?!

DFG: uh…. cause I could…?

Masaya: why am I evil I LOVE all things!

DFG: Because I am the all-powerful authoress and I can do whatever I want so BLEH- WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALIVE?!

Masaya: O.O

DFG: (chases Masaya)

Masaya: (is to stupid to know he is suppose to run)

DFG; (puts Masaya into a cage then throws him into the sea and watches as he sinks to the bottom and drowns)

Ichigo: Bleh! I hate him know! (Runs to Kish) Kiiiiish I LOOOOOVE you!

Kish: (blissful look) Am I in Heaven?

DFG: Nope, not even close to it.

Ryou: Why is Lettuce still running from me even after she knows what Mint said wasn't true?

DFG: cuuuuz

Lettuce: (pats DFG on the back) Good work! Please write the next chapter soon…

DFG: I WILL! (Determined look)

All: Please Review!

DFG; Or I shall send my Man eating fruit rollups after you!!

Kish & Ryou: O.o? Man eating Fruit Rollups?

DFG: Yup! :D

All except DFG: we're not going to even ask…

DFG: Oh and sorry if there is any mistakes I'm to lazy to go back and edit it XP

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx n.- (wink)


	8. Pai and Taruto Make an Appearance!

DFG: (sweatdrops) Hello everyone (hands all her wonderful reviewers strawberry cake) sorry about the lack of updating, as you can see I'm a lazy ass when it comes to updating XD…But don't worry I have this whole fic planed out, To Kumi-Chan Thank you for the review, and yes being weird is the COOLIST thing on earth XD I throw French fries at the preps at school, it's fun, any-nya yes Masaya is going to do some evil things in the fic, but don't worry everything is happy in that end!

Masaya: But- (is cut of when he falls into a pit of nothingness)

Kish: 0.0;

DFG: (hugs all her Tokyo mew mew mangas) I'm driving my friends insane I sware, I keep saying "nya" and talking about Tokyo mew mew so much my friend stuffed her burger in my mouth to get me to shut up, plus I download all the episodes I can get my hands on…XD Any-nya Masaya my be a tad bit…ok a LOT out of character in this chapter…

Kish-.- I don't think the reviewers care…

DFG: (whacks Kish) SHUT UP! OR YOU SHALL JOIN MASAYA IN THE PIT OF NOTHINGNESS!

Kish: (is scared) yes ma'am!

Ichigo: (hugs Kish) I LOVE YOU MASAYA!

Kish: uh…

Ichigo: (falls down on the ground and sleep)….

DFG: X.x…riiiiiiiiiiiiight

Ichigo: (stands up with butcher knife and starts to chase Kish, while she's still asleep) DIIIIIIIIIE!

Kish: HEEEEEEEELLLP MEEEEEEEEE!

DFG: (screams and everyone stops) n.n ok now I can get back to work!

Kish: what about the disclaimer?

DFG: oh! I forgot about that!

Disclaimer: DFG doesn't own anything in this fic that Reiko Yoshida, and Mia Ikumi created

DFG: because if I did, Kish and Ichigo would be an official couple, and Masaya would have died a horrible death! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Kish: hurry! I wanna know what happens in this chapter!

DFG: here are some Japanese words I _might_ use

_Kawaii_ – cute

_Oka-san_ – mom

_Onee- san or nee-san_ – Older sister

_Onii-san_ – big brother

_Arigatou_ – Thank you

_Gomen Nasai_ – I'm SO sorry

_Oi_ – Hey

* * *

Chapter 8

_Pai and Taruto make an appearance!_

Story by: Daisuke-Fan-Gurl

* * *

Lettuce didn't really know how it happed, it just did. Once minute she was just guiding that guy to Prince Kish's room the next thing she knew, there was a knife pressing into her back and she had no choice _but_ to lead him to Prince Kish's room.

'_But that was only the beginning of the horror_' Lettuce thought as she kneeled beside Kish, it had all happened so fast, knowing the king, he would probably have Kish severely punished and Have Ichigo killed, it that happened, Kish would probably kill himself…

Lettuce stood up, she had to find Ryou, before it was to late for Ichigo, "Gomen, Kish but I have to get some help!" with this said lettuce ran out of Kish's master bedroom and set out to find Ryou, who, amazingly, was still looking for Lettuce.

"SHIROGANE-SAAAAAN!" Lettuce screamed as she ran as fast as she could down the corridor.

Ryou sighed a defeating sigh.

He was never going to find Lettuce at this rate, though that Retasu girl look extremely like her, they could have passed as twins. Spotting a bench, Ryou quickly walked over to the bench that he had just spotted and sat down just as her heard someone faintly call out his name. Ryou's head shot up, the voice sounded so familiar…

It sounded like Lettuce…

Ryou stood up quickly glancing every which way, looking for the direction that her voice was coming from.

"SHIROGANE-SAAAAN!" Lettuce cried as she spotted Ryou at the end of the hallway.

As Lettuce skidded to a stop she looked at Ryou with lots of seriousness, "Listen Ryou no time for me to explain, right now Ichigo is in trouble!" Lettuce exclaimed shaking Ryou's shoulders.

Ryou, to shocked to speak merely chocked out, "I-Ichigo…?"

Lettuce blinked, then remembered….

Ryou didn't know who she was.

"Ichigo! She's Kish's true love, and…and" And this point salty tears had started to fall down Lettuces soft cheeks, "and…some man…took her away…. And he's going to tell the king about Kish and her! But if the king knows he'll! He'll! HE'LL KILL HER!" Lettuce screamed as she sobbed harder.

Ryou's eyes saddened as he watched Lettuce sob.

Lettuce adverted her tear filled eyes to the ground as she said, "…and I fear…. that if…sniff…. Ichigo dies…sniff….Kish…will…will…."

Ryou smiled softly but sadly and pulled Lettuce into a tight, loving hug.

Sobbing Lettuce continued, "…. commit suicide…"

Ryou leaned down and touched his nose to hers, "Well what are you doing here crying about it? We should go do something about it!"

Whipping away her tears Lettuce looked up at Ryou and nodded, "Yes…but what could we do…?"

At this Ryou smirked, "We'll find out when we get there won't we…"

Forcing a smile Lettuce nodded and started running in the direction of the grand hall where the King spent most of his time.

* * *

Ichigo winced as Masaya dragged her by her arm. She was still in Kish's mother's dress and her arm was in tremendous pain. With each tug from Masaya Ichigo whimpered at the pain, this only satisfied Masaya's hunger for Ichigo' s pain.

Smirked Masaya said, "If you would have just of bent mine, none of this would have happened…but now look at yourself! Your WEAK, PATHETIC, and YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" at saying this Masaya tighten his grip on Ichigo' s arm causing her more pain.

Ichigo bit her tongue as the last resort to stop her tears, threw all her pain one question kept popping into her mind.

Why?

Why me?

Why do I always get the bitter part of everything?

'_Eh! What's that taste in my mouth…oh…it's my own blood…I must of bitten my tongue a little to hard…_' Ichigo thought as misery and pain engulfed her body.

"HALT!" One of the guards with purple hair and eyes yelled in a very emotionless tone at Masaya as he approached the grand halls entrance with Ichigo.

Masaya smiled very evilly, so evilly in fact that it caused Ichigo to shiver.

"I found this girl fooling around with Master Kish, I thought the majesty would love to…_hear_…about it" Masaya said in his usual cold tone.

"Hey Pai!" a small boy about the age of ten yelled as he ran up to the soldier that Masaya was "talking" with.

The older boy (a.k.a. Soldier) glared at the young boy, "I told you to stay in your chamber! What are you doing out here Taruto?"

Taruto rolled his golden eyes and leaned his head to the side causing the light to reflect off his reddish brown hair, "Like I'd listen to you Pai" The Taruto commented.

Pai glared at the Taruto then pointed to Masaya, "If you don't mind I have some business to deal with!"

"FINE! Your NEVER any fun Pai!" Taruto whined as he stomped off to god knows where.

Turning his attention back to Masaya Pai sighed, "Sorry about that…Yes this is important enough, so I will let you see the king. Follow me"

Masaya nodded and hoisted Ichigo off the ground then gripped her shoulder so hard that his nails dug into her skin causing her to bleed.

'_Why must he cause me so much pain? He knows I'm most likely am going to die_' Ichigo thought letting a few tears slid down her flustered cheeks. Looking to her shoulder she flinched into pain. Once inside the grand hall Pai approached the throw in witch the king sat on and bowed, "Sir, this man has some news involving your son" With this said Pai bowed again and quickly excited the room, he didn't want to have to hear the kings rambling.

It was most of the time rather pointless and annoying.

Boredly, the king stared at Ichigo and Masaya and lifted a finger and pointed it at Masaya, "what do you want scum…? What news do you have of MY son that I wouldn't already know about?"

Masaya stepped forward and bowed, "I found this" Masaya said as he pulled Ichigo to her feet by her arm causing her to yelp in pain, "playing around with you son, Master Kish"

Now. Normally if the king would have been told that his son was JUST playing around with his son he would have just laughed and said that's just how he his, but this was different, for you seen Ichigo was quite pretty and the word "fooling" didn't help either, and if may have been the fact that Kish was ENGAGED. Kish's father stood up.

Outraged.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS!"

Masaya's smirk widened, "I have proof…"

The now "pissed" off king glared at Masaya with much power, "THEN SHOW IT TO ME!"

Pointing to Ichigo Masaya said, " Kish gave her his dead MOTHERS wedding dress for her to try on witch, she is wearing now."

Ok there is a difference from "pissed" and REALLY "pissed" and right now Kish's father was REALLY pissed off, "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE"

Indeed it is, who does Masaya think he is! Uh…I mean…nevermind back to the story!

The kind jumped, yes jumped out of his seat and ran down to Ichigo and picked her up by her neck, chocking her in the process.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DISGUSTING PESEANT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY KISH!"

Masaya smiled, "I have a proposition for you."

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE!"

"I'll take her off your hands by marrying her, and we'll even move out of the country and you will never see us again!"

Ichigo' s eyes widened in horror.

"N-no…I-I-I'd…ra-rather….d-d-d-die…th-than… marr-marry ….yo-you…." Ichigo managed to squeak out as the king was still chocking her.

The king still mad as hell glared at Ichigo, "And that you shall, that you shall."

"GUARD TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEON!" The king yelled at Pai.

* * *

DFG: (yawns) I'm tired but I finally finish this chapter!

Kish: You should have posted this up a LONG time ago!

DFG: I know but I'm lazy can you really blame me?

Kish: ...

Lettuce: Poor Ichigo she is going to the dungeon!

DFG: n.n I know, Mwhahahahaha and Kish shall meet her there!

Kish: so you going to write the next chapter?

DFG; as soon as I finish the third chapter to "Utterly Alone"

Minto: that story is better than this one because I'm in it!

Ichigo: IS NOT!

Minto: whatever slave!

Ichigo: Meanie!

Minto: (drinks tea)

DFG: anyway, I think this story will have a total of 12 chapters, but I'm not sure….

Kish: whoopdeedo! I didn't even appear in this chapter! e.e;

DFG: you were knocked out in the last chapter! Remember?

Kish: oh yeah…

DFG: WATCH OUT FOR FLYING MONKEYS AND BANANAS! AND REVIEW! (Blinks) pwease! (evil glare) If you don't review i shall send my man eatting fruit rollups after you!1

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx n.- (winks)


	9. Memories of the Heart

DFG: To Kumi-Chan, Hmmm…actually I was thinking about writing a DNAngel fic, but I haven't really got a plot but who knows maybe some random idea will pop into my head one day! If I do, do a DNAngel fic I probably won't come out till late October, since that's when I plan on having all of my current fics completed, I also might write a CCS fic, but that's depends on what mood I'm in so…yeah.

Kish: This chapter is way over due!

DFG: Hehe…I know (reviewers glare) o.o; GOMEN! I would have updated sooner but…I had to much homework, stress, and personal problems to deal with, not to mention my friend trying to hook me up with someone…. It's getting quite annoying now…BUT anyways here I am writing the ninth chapter, and for all of the review's that thought I was going to quit this story, I'm not I'm just really lazy!

Kish: O.o….

DFG: Ehehe…

Ichigo: You'll probably never finish this story!

DFG: Will to! I have the whole thing plotted out! I just need to write it down…o.o;;;

Ichigo: Whatever, you put a chapter out ever two months! One if the reviewers are lucky!

DFG: Meanie.

Ichigo:3

DFG: Well, reviewers you don't have to worry because! In the summer time, I'll have too much extra time so, I should update twice a week!

Kish: Yaaay!

Disclaimer: Daisuke-Fan-Gurl does not own anything that Mia Ikumi or Reiko Yoshida Created.

* * *

Chapter 9:

_Memories of the Heart_

By: DFG

* * *

'_It's cold._

_My body hurts…_

_Where am I?_

_I can't see anything…_

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

_I_ _hear voices but I can't quite make anything out…_

_I'm lying on something soft, I think it's my sheets… _

_What **happened**? _

_I can't seem to remember…_

_I was with Ichigo then…_

_**ICHIGO**!_

_Where **is** Ichigo? _

_Damn it! Why can't I remember!_

_Damn it! Kish! Think! **What** happened'_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

* * *

_Annoyed Kish walk over to the door and opened it slowly only to receive a blow in the face. Kish being very unprepared was instantly knocked out. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear, as there in the door way stood none other than Masaya in the flesh.

* * *

_

**End Flashback**

* * *

'_Shit, I have to get up, Ichigo's probably with that bastard, or…or…Damn it Kish don't think that just GET UP!' _Kish thought as he opened his golden eyes slowly and looked around in confusion to find two guards standing in front of his door, " Hey, What in god's name are ya'll doing here?" Kish asked anger evident in his voice. 

The guard looked to Kish lazily, "Your father's orders were to guard you door and make sure that you don't leave your room till that chick is executed…"

Kish's eyes widened, "_WHAT _did you say!"

The other guard stepped up, "You heard him, your pretty little gal is going to get her pretty little head detached from her nice, and I do mean _nice_ body" The guard said smirking. (A/n: talk about pervert!)

Kish gritted his teeth, "I'll ask nicely…Let me pass…if you wanna live."

The two guards rolled their eyes and turned their backs to Kish, like he wasn't worth the effort.

Kish smirked, "Didn't you mama teach you to never turn your back on an opponent?"

"Yeah, as a matter 'Fact she did, but she told me not to waste my energy on losers like you…tough guy."

Kish Smirked as the guard turned around, "Well I'm afraid you mama was wrong!" Kish said as he ran up to the two guards and hit them in the back of the neck before they had time to react.

"W-What di-did you do to-to m-me!" The guard asked as he lies lifelessly on the floor.

"A simply trick really, I just paralyzed you, now" Kish said coldly as he stepped on the mans back, "Where is _Ichigo_?"

"Your Gal? I ain't tellin'!" The guard shot back as he spit at Kish's feet.

"Yeah, you scum, I never liked you anyways! You're a disgrace to your father!" The other guard retorted as he to spit at Kish.

Kish frowned an glared at the two as he grabbed his sword off his desk and pointed at the first guards neck, "Now I'll ask again, Where is _SHE_!"

The guard trembled, "I-In th-the dun-dungeon s-sir…."

Kish smirked threw his sword in the air then caught it, "Thank you, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Kish said as he ran out of his room and head towards the dungeon, he would make his father pay.

* * *

Pai led Ichigo to the dungeon in silence he didn't even say one word to her. '_Jeez, this guy is so quite!_' Ichigo thought as she sighed, '_what am I thinking! I'm going to a dungeon! And I'm going to be killed! I shouldn't be worrying about the guard not talking to me!_' Ichigo mentally hit herself, she would try to escape, all she had to do was-

"Um…Mr. Guard, I need to go to the restroom…"

Pai glared at Ichigo, " You can go when you get in the cell."

Ichigo cursed, "How? Am I gonna pee in some shit hole?"

Taruto started laughing, "Man you good!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Wh-What!"

Tart just smirked at the expression on her face, it was too funny.

'_Crap so much for go-to-bathroom-and-escape-plan…I have to get out of here! What would my mother say! My mother…she'd be happy to have me gone…_' Ichigo thought as a horrible memory flooded into her mind.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

_"Daddy! Daddy!" A five-year-old Ichigo called out as she ran threw the cold water of the ocean and jumped into the arms of her papa._

_"Oi Ichigo! Your heavy!" Her father laughed as she fell onto the water soaked sand._

_"I missed you daddy! I waited here with Mama, and Onee-Chan everyday!"_

_Ichigo's father raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" _

_Ichigo nodded, "Yes! I'm so happy Daddy is home! Now we can go fishing everyday!"_

_Ichigo's mother smiled sweetly at her, "Ichigo, dear, Let Zakuro have chance to welcome you father home as well."_

_"Hai Mama!"_

_A seven-year-old girl with long lavender hair and ocean blue eyes glared at her father, "I don't want to welcome him mother! How can you welcome him! He abandoned us! Left us to fend for ourselves and when he returns you just welcome him with open arms! Father I HATE you!" _

_"Zakuro!" Ichigo's mother exclaimed as Zakuro began to run off, "Honey I'm so sorry she was really upset that you left for a business trip…I don't quite think she understood what it meant…"_

_Ichigo's father smiled faintly, "It's okay, it's not your fault…well I'm going to go get changed Honey come with me, and Ichigo you can stay here and wait for your sister to get back…okay?"_

_Ichigo smiled and sat down on the soggy sand, "Yes daddy!" _

_Ichigo's father and mother started to walk off to the house. They were gone for a good 5 minutes before Zakuro came running back and sat down beside Ichigo, "Oi Ichigo."_

_Ichigo turned to smile at Zakuro, "Hai Onee-Chan?" _

_"Would you do anything for me?"_

_Ichigo looked confused, "Anou…Hai, but…I'm confused Onee-Chan…" _

_Zakuro smiled, "I knew I could count on you! Okay all I want you to do is go swim in the water!"_

_Ichigo still looked confused, "Demo…Onee-Chan…I can't swim!" _

_Zakuro smiled, "Don't worry Ichigo, I'll be watching you and I'll come save you! If you get in trouble" _

_"Okay!" Ichigo said as she started to walk out in the ocean, "Onee-Chan!" Ichigo called out as she looked around the beach, her Sister was gone, "Onee-Ch-" Ichigo was cut off when a big wave toppled over her pushing her farther out to sea. Soon Ichigo was to where she couldn't stand up and was frantically trying to stay above the water._

_She was at the current's mercy. _

_"Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan! HELP! Daddy! Mommy!" Ichigo cried out as the sinking feeling that she was going to drown filled her._

_Meanwhile Zakuro was making her way to her house running wildly, but a smirk was sitting upon her face. When she reached the house she burst threw the door and ran up to her dad forcing herself to cry, "DADDY! DADDY! ICHIGO! SHE DRWONING! SAVE HER! SAVE HER!"_

_Ichigo's father looked at Zakuro for one second then headed out the door at full speed, when he reached beach he scanned the water for any sign of Ichigo. _

_There was no one._

_But then Ichigo's father heard a faint cry for help, her jerked his head to the right and found a small figure bobbing up and down, "Ichigo…" He whispered as he started to run threw the ocean water towards her. Ichigo clenched her eyes closed and let her body sink into the water, she was exhausted and she couldn't breather anymore, her Onee-Chan had abandon her and she was going to die._

_'**Death'** little Ichigo thought, '**What is death?**' _

_Ichigo felt two strong arms pulls her head out of the water, they were so warm and confronting, Ichigo wanted to know whom they belonged to so bad but her eyes wouldn't move. Ichigo felt her feet brush against sand and a strong masculine voice whisper, "Swim to shore, swim to shore." _

_"Daddy?" Ichigo squeaked out as she opened her eyes to see nothing, no one. She was alone standing in the waist high water, "Daddy!" Ichigo called more frantically this time." _

_Ichigo's mother came running down the beach and ran to Ichigo and hugged her, "Honey your alright! Where – Ichigo? Why are you crying?" _

_"D-Daddy, he sa-said 'Swim to shore, swim to shore' and when I opened my eyes he was gone! Mommy! Gone! I want Daddy! Where did Daddy go! Mommy!" _

_Ichigo's mother stared at Ichigo with a blank face._

_"Mommy! Why don't you answer me! Where's Daddy! Why didn't he come out of the water with me" Ichigo's mother still didn't answer her so Ichigo started to shake her, "Mommy! Mommy! What's wrong!" _

_"It's your fault…"_

_Ichigo looked at her mother he face stained with tears, "What do you mean mommy? What did I do?"_

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Ichigo's mother screamed as she started to choke Ichigo._

_"M-Mommy…I-I-I…can-can't…bre-breathe…st-stop..." Ichigo choked out as more tears gushed from her eyes._

_Zakuro's eyes widened as she ran to her mother trying to stop her from choking Ichigo, "Mother stop! Stop! STOP!"_

_Ichigo's mother's eyes widened as she released her grip on Ichigo and fell to her knee's and started to cry, "He's hone…it…is…her…fault…"_

_"MOM! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Zakuro screamed._

_Ichigo's mother looked as Ichigo and slapped her across the face, "I hate you! You damn Child! Go to hell!"

* * *

_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Tears started to fall from Ichigo's face as the painfully memory played over and over again in her mind. She felt so lost and unloved, would Kish even come for her?

"HALT!"

Ichigo glanced up to see who would yell expecting it to be Kish but it wasn't it was…

* * *

DFG: Ha-Ha! I'm gonna stop there! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Kish: O.O! Nooooooooo! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT AFTER NOT UPDATING FOR TWO MONTHS!

DFG: Yes I can :D

Ichigo: Your mean! You made my dad drown!

DFG: Heehee…Yeah…You have a sad life.

Ichigo: Meanie.

DFG: I know:)

Kish: You better update soon!

DFG: I will! As soon as I finish chapter 3 of Cinderella: Angel style!

Kish: Reviewers, prepare for a long wait, you have a really lazy author.

DFG: HEY! My finals are over so I can finally update regularly!

Kish: Why did you decide to write this chapter anyways?

DFG: One of my reviewers e-mailed me and told me to update…so I did. O.o;;;;

Kish: o.O

DFG: well see you in the next chapter! Ja ne!

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx (wink)


	10. Reunion

**DFG:** I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!

**Kish:** took you long enough.

**DFG:** Shudup you! ((_Sticks out tongue_)) At least I'm updating.

**Kish:** Yes updating, my ass, your slower than a turtle!

**DFG:** Are not! You just jealous because I'm talented and your not!

**Kish:** ).);; Who would be jealous of you?

**DFG:** ((_Whacks Kish with her newly required squeaky mallet_.)) Meanie.

**Ichigo:** Get on with it I want to know what happens next!

**DFG:** Ooooooooooooooooooh, do you want to find out if you get to be returned to your love - Kish?

**Ichigo:** ((_blushing_)) No…

**DFG:** ((_narrows eyes_)) Lair.

**Kish:** ((_jumps onto Ichigo hugging her_)) Aw Koneko-Chan!

**Ichigo:** ((_blushing_)) _GET_ – _OFF_ – **_ME_**!

**Kish:** ((_hugs tighter_)) _N_-_E_-_V_-**_E_**-**_R_**

**Lettuce:** Ryou and I haven't shown up in a while..

**DFG:** Ehehe…

**Ryou:**((_glares_)) Yeah we haven't…

**DFG:** I kinda forgot…well anyways before I get kill let's get the disclaimer over with!

_Disclaimer:_ Daisuke-fan-gurl does NOT own Mai Ikumi or Reiko Yoshida creations…

**DFG:** There we go!

* * *

Chapter 10

_Reunion_

By: Daisuke-fan-gurl

* * *

Lettuce and Ryou quietly made their way through the corridors, in an effort to reach the grand hall.

Hesitantly Lettuce looked at Ryou, "Shirogane-san … gomen …"

Confused Ryou looked at Lettuce's face, "What are you sorry for?"

"For running away … and not asking you about the truth …" Lettuce replied tears threaten to pour from her eyes.

Ryou smiled softly, "You don't have to apologize … Retasu …"

Lettuces eyes widen, "Eh! Gomen nasi Shirogane-san! I didn't mean to lie to you … I … I was … just … afraid … I guess … Gomen …"

Ryou laughed, "Don't be sorry I was just picking with you, and another thing … Call me Ryou."

"Hai" Lettuce smiled as she pulled Ryou's hand into her own and held it tightly, "Let's hurry."

Ryou nodded silently before he started to walk a little bit fast tugged Lettuce lightly by the hand. As they power walked threw the corridors lettuce's nightmares began to take over her. Every time she thought about what would happen to Kish if Ichigo were ever to be hurt stabbed at her – she absolutely wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to Ichigo. Though Lettuce had never personally met 'Ichigo' just heard about her from Kish – but – from what it sound like he truly loved her just as she truly loved Ryou with all her heart.

Yet…

She knew loving him would put him in immediate danger – he might be killed in front of her eyes or … or … she didn't even want to think about it. Every single time she thought of being apart from her beloved even if it was for a second caused her heart to stop. She knew that their love was forbidden yet she couldn't stop herself from loving him.

'_No one can stop love'_ Lettuce thought as a small smile found it's way to her face.

She would have never experienced love if she had actually gotten married to Kish and now that she thought about it her own parents didn't seem to love each other it was more of a 'bond' like thing – they thought of each other as friends not lovers. To tell the truth lettuce envied commoners; they may be poverty stricken yet they had every right to love whomever they wished while royalty was throw into a married arrangement to a person they've never met.

It really was a pity.

She wouldn't let Kish and Ichigo's love die – she just wouldn't! For the sake of her love and their love she would find a way to prevent Ichigo's death. Smiling Lettuce turned to Ryou a sad yet peaceful look on her face, " Ryou…"

Looking down at her Ryou smiled warmly, "What is it Lettuce?"

"If…If one of us should die…" Lettuce whispered to where he voice was barley audible, "I want you to promise me …that…no matter what you or I would continue living, we wouldn't have regrets nor would we bellow in our sadness …we would get over it … and possible fall in love again … but never… never would we forget one another…" At this point Lettuces voice cracked a tears threaten to spill over the edge of her low eyelid and roll down her delicate face.

Ryou smiled softly before pulling Lettuce into a full-fledged embrace, "Of course Lettuce – But I ensure you_ – we will not die_." With this said Ryou bent down and softly pressed his lips on hers. Lettuce savored the feeling of Ryou's lips pressed against hers – It was her first kiss – and it couldn't have been more perfect.

They parted when they realized they where only a corner away from the grand hall entrance when they heard the kings hollers. He was obviously not pleased and I'm sad to say as the author that wasn't a good thing. Ryou and Lettuce looked at each other before slowly peaking around the corner just in time to see Ichigo being dragged out by two of the king's soldiers.

Lettuce frowned and her lip began to quiver in fear, 'Where are they taking her?' She wondered as she turned to Ryou and said quietly, "Ryou – Let's follow maybe we could use my authority and get her away from them…"

Ryou shook his head, "That would cause to much attention…we'll get her out once she's where she's going – remember we don't know her sentencing yet and by just taking her from the guards when their not looking it could prove to worsen our situation."

Lettuce turned her eyes to the floor, "Y-Your right…I…I-"

Lettuce was cut short when Ryou placed his figure on the her lips, "Sh, We'll follow her and see what we can do…alright?" He smiled at her before tugging her by her hand and proceeding to follow the guards and Ichigo. As the quietly trailed them they heard Ichigo mumble a few things to at the guards and caused the younger of the two guards to laugh.

Suddenly the thickness in the air dissipated when a loud noise boomed threw the air, "HALT!"

* * *

Ichigo glanced up to see who would yell expecting it to be Kish but it wasn't instead is was a women. A very tall women with Long green hair to her waist and pale blue eyes that seemed to melt into her pale complexion. The Women pointed at the two guards, Pai and Taruto and motioned for them to let Ichigo go, "Let the girl go."

Pai's Purple eye hardened as he glared at the Women, "Sorry, We have orders from the king to take the girl to the dungeon."

The women's mouth twisted into a frown as she stared at Pai with confusion, "The king? Shinji? Why on earth would he do that? He was suck a kind soul before…" The women sighed, "How could things have turned out so bad while I was gone?"

This earned the women a confused glance from both Taruto and Pai, "How exactly do you know the King?" Taruto asked as he glared at the women, "No one is allow the call the king by his name unless they are close!"

The women stared sadly at the guards, "Has everyone really forgotten me?"

"Maybe if you told us who you were, it would jog our memory." Pai relied coldly.

The Women nodded, "Very well then." The women bowed then stood back up to face Pai, Taruto and Ichigo, "My name is Kazuki, Former wife of Kind Shinji." She smiled as she noticed Pai and Taruto' s shocked expressions, "A few years ago I was thought to have died, but in actuality I wanted to escape. I was never one for the royal ways. I did dread leaving Shinji and my darling son Kish."

Ichigo eyes widened, "Y-You're Kish's Mother!"

Kazuki nodded, "I am." She looked Ichigo over and smiled, "And I see that my son has taken interest in you" She motioned towards the white wedding dress that was still on Ichigo's body, "I gave that to my son because I knew I would be going away—it seems that he is really in love with you but my fool of a husband, former husband, hasn't got a heart anymore."

"M-Mom?"

* * *

Green hair whirled wildly as Kish Sprinted down the castle corridors, his sword in his hand. Kish frowned and he ran in the direction of the dungeon his heart was set on saving Ichigo, even if he put his life on the line. '_I would die if she die. She the only reason in the world that I have to live._' Kish thought as he pushed his legs to go faster towards his destination.

His breath became ragged but he still pushed on; he was not about to collapse from exhaustion. Furrowing his brows Kish quickly turned a corner but stopped at what he saw.

Time seem to stand still as he gazed at the back of the person in front of him. His throat became dry and tears began to fill his eyes, "M-Mom?" He choked out, still not believing his own eyes.

* * *

**DFG: **BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long! ((_Bows_)) I had major writers block! But I'm up on my feet again!

**Kish:** O.O! I thought my mom was dead!

**DFG:** Hehe, She wasn't really and now she's back!

**DFG:** Sorry that is was so short for such a long amount of time!

**Kish:** -.-;

**DFG:** Well, since this chapter is finally over with I'll have Cinderella: Angel style! Chapter four up in no time! I love all of you! Bye bye!

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx n.- (wink)


	11. Authoress Note

**Authoress notes:** ((Ahem)) _Wow._ I haven't updated this story in forever; actually I'm discontinuing it, as the grammar in it is horrible, the plot is choppy, and _ick_. It's all horrible. Mm, I might consider re-writing it, but then again I'm lazy as hell so that probably won't happen. X3 Well, all I can say is my writing style has matured, a lot. So even if I did write this chapter it would end up being forever long (and I don't have to energy to write a long chapter of a story I loathe writing) Hm. I probably won't update/finished my other stories as well, and I most likely will not be writing in the TMM genre anymore. I might finish my Yuugiou story, though maybe not. I've moved onto other shows ((cough)) Heroes ((cough)) sorry guys. ((Bows apologetically)) Really, I just out grew the TMM fandom, I guess. Well, Bye bye. :/


End file.
